An Unexpected Reunion
by DwarvenMalice
Summary: Tessala finds herself captured by The First Order and comes face to face with an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

***THIS STORY HAS SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDI. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **1**

 **Takodana, 34ABY**

I sat on a mossy rock, turning a stone in my hands as I looked over the lake. Maz's castle towered in the distance, its spire piercing up into the sky. I sighed and twisted my wrist, letting the stone loose. It bounced across the water before thudding down hard and sinking into the blue. I heard a loud screaming chirp above me. I turned my head up, noticing multiple ships materialising in the sky above. Pibble, my porg companion, came swooping down and landed next to me with a thump. He ruffled his feathers up before screaming again. 'I know buddy, I can see. What are all these ships doing here?' I furrowed my brow as they appeared to head towards the castle. Pibble cocked his head, blinking his large bulging eyes at me. My fingers grazed the dented metal of my lightsaber that hung on my side. Without hesitation, laser shots rained down and the ships began to descend on the only place I'd been able to call home for years. 'Crap. Come on Pibble.' He jumped into a pouch in my backpack, his little head poking out. 'Stay hidden, I don't want you to get hurt!' I exclaimed, poking him down and closing the pocket up. I heard a muffled cry of agreement before I took off running.

Vaulting logs and dodging trees, I sprinted through the forest. As I got closer to Maz's castle, I heard gun shots, shouting and screaming. I skidded to a halt and ducked down beneath a boulder. Catching my breath I peered out and saw storm troopers patrolling the area, guns cocked and ready. Swallowing, I sunk down and waited for them to pass. My head began to spin as I leant back and rested it on the cool stone. I could feel my lungs fighting to function in my chest. They felt heavy but also empty, struggling to expand and contract as I breathed. After what seemed like hours but in reality was a few seconds, I plucked up the courage to step out and continue moving. As I got to my feet, Pibble suddenly started to squeal from inside my bag. 'Pibble shush!' I murmured, running in a low stance across the forest floor. I heard the pop of the pocket top open and his head emerged, screaming again. 'Over there!' I looked over my shoulder and saw a group of troopers come charging towards me. 'Great, thanks a bunch.' I grumbled, yanking my blaster from my belt and taking multiple shots. Once I'd taken out some of them I began to sprint away, but could feel them hot on my tail. Plasma landed around me, sizzling through the ground. Heart racing, I rounded corner after corner, trying to shake them off. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing nobody behind me. 'I think we lost them bud!' I exclaimed, still running. Suddenly, my foot stumbled over a tree root and I felt myself slam into the ground, skidding and falling off the edge of a small dip into a trench. As my skull collided with the floor, darkness consumed me.

My vision fuzzed in and I groaned. Splaying my hands out in front of me, I jerked at the texture of cool metal against my skin. 'Pibble?' I mumbled quizzically, pushing myself up into a sitting position. He lay on the floor, wings splayed out. 'Pibble!' I cried, scooting over to him and pulling him up into my hands. He slowly blinked his eyes open, quietly mewing at me. 'Hey little guy, don't worry, just rest.' I placed him in an inner pocket of my jacket and took in my surroundings for the first time. The room I was in was completely black, a blue transparent screen blocked the only exit which looked out onto other rooms similar to my own. I got up and moved over to the screen, stretching a finger out toward it. Upon contact a strong electrical pulse ran through me and I flinched, drawing my hand back to my chest. 'Shit. We've been captured.' I whispered, staring out into the other cells with prisoners shut in. 'Don't worry Pibble, I'll find a way to get us out of-' 'I don't think that'll be happening.' My gaze was met with that of a tall figure in a silver trooper suit. A black cape draped over her shoulders and a blaster rifle rested neatly in her hands. 'Why am I in here? Let me go, I haven't done anything.' I yelled, moving so close to the electric screen I could feel sparks crackle near my cheeks. 'You're with the Resistance dear; that makes you our enemy. Now, stop your hollering before I shoot a hole through your gut.' I leaned back a little and swallowed hard, panic rising in my stomach. 'I'm not with the Resistance, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.' The trooper laughed. 'You expect me to believe that? If you're not with the rebels, then why did you kill some of our finest men?' I gritted my teeth. 'Because they were trying to kill me.' The barrel of the rifle shot up, pointing straight at my head. 'Are you trying to be smart kid? Because I will blow your brains out if I have to.' Before I could retort, a dark figure moved into the room. 'Captain Phasma, lower your weapon and get back to your post.' The voice was distorted and fractured, sounding almost fake. Phasma lowered her rifle and moved away, leaving a lasting impression of fear imprinted inside me. I let out a breath, clenching my fists and shaking slightly. 'I never thought you would be one to join the Resistance Tessala.' I staggered back, confused. 'How do you know my name?' Swallowing, I ran a hand through my brunette hair as my brain struggled to comprehend what was happening. The dark figure moved into the light, outlining the entire black attire he was wearing and the black mask that covered his face. 'I know you.' The deep, robotic voice growled. Turning on his heel he went over to a sealed box on the wall. I couldn't make out what he was doing but abruptly, all the other cells went dark. 'They cannot see or hear what I'm about to show you.' I shuffled backwards again as my heart thundered in my chest. The figure stepped closer to the electric screen before reaching up and removing his mask. A rush of air left the metal as he emerged, dropping his helmet to the floor. 'B-Ben?' I gasped, stuttering over my words. His eyes bore into me and I began to feel sick. 'I thought I killed you.' He narrowed his eyes at me. 'I escaped the school.' My entire being quivered, petrified by the man who stood in front of me. He continued to stare at me and I felt my mind being compressed and stretched. 'Ben please, don't.' Tears stung my eyes as my throat tightened. 'I am not Ben anymore.' Stretching his arm out he focussed hard and I began to levitate off the ground. Clawing for breath I let out a weak scream of pain, the tears bursting out of my eyes. 'I am Kylo Ren!' He yelled, flinging me against the wall. I crumpled on the ground, coughing hard and gasping for air. I lay there with blood dripping from my nose. It splattered onto the black, metallic floor. 'Fight back.' Kylo commanded and I shook my head. 'I left that life behind after the school.' I retorted weakly, causing him to grimace, pulling my lightsaber out from under his cloak. 'Then why do you still have this?' Shrugging weakly, I pulled myself up and rested against the wall. 'I just do. Turn it on, it doesn't even work properly.' Wheezing, I wiped the blood from my nose and cradled my chest. Kylo pressed the button and my lightsaber flickered a faint green light, occasionally flashing off and then back on again. 'It's a pile of junk.' I murmured as I slumped backwards, feeling my vision blur a little. I could sense him looking at me as I closed my eyes and fell into unconsciousness again.

Startling myself awake, I found myself in the same place. Pibble had climbed out of my pocket and was staring out past the electric screen silently. I shook my head and wiped the sweat from my brow with the back of my hand. Seeing I was awake, Pibble ran over to me and squealed happily. I gave a weak smile, stroking his head reassuringly. As I did, I noticed the blood stains on the floor and a shudder flooded down my spine. I had never imagined that I would once again face him. I envisioned his face in my mind, staring me down and threatening to kill me. Regret filled me and I pummelled my face into my hands. 'I should've stopped him.' I whispered to myself as the memories of what had happened all those years ago materialised in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 **28ABY**

It was a cool evening as I sat with Ben outside the Jedi temple. I quietly focussed, lifting rocks slowly and planting them atop one another. The small tower of stones wobbled slightly before tumbling to the ground. 'I just can't get it.' I sighed, rubbing my temple. Ben planted a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. 'You will get it, just keep practicing.' I gave a defeated smile, pulling my knees up to my chin. 'I'm not like you Ben, I'm really bad at this. Besides, Master Skywalker says that the force is about more than just lifting rocks.' We both laughed a little. 'Well he's not wrong, but it doesn't hurt to practice. Try again.' He got up and scattered the rocks around and I sighed heavily. I assumed a more comfortable sitting position and began piling them again, largest to smallest. I felt beads of sweat forming on my forehead as I moved the final rock and tentatively placed it atop the tower. 'There! You did it!' Ben exclaimed. I drew back, admiring my handy work. Just as I did, the rocks began to sway and proceeded to clatter onto the floor again. Giving an infuriated sigh, I kicked one of them across the ground. 'Maybe this isn't for me…' I murmured, scuffing the end of my boot. 'And you say my tantrums are bad.' Ben jested, folding his arms. I bit my lip nervously, planning my response in my head before opening my mouth. 'About that… Ben they've been getting worse. There's something growing in you isn't there? Something bad.' His face fell and I swallowed. 'I don't know…' He quietly whispered. 'Sometimes it's like I can hear Snoke in my head and I can't block it out.' I moved over to him and slipped my hand into his comfortingly. 'Don't you think you should tell Leia or Master Skywalker, they might be able to help-' 'They wouldn't understand.' He retorted, yanking his hand from mine. 'I don't need help. I can deal with it myself.' I felt my shoulders droop and he looked at me with fury in his eyes. 'You're probably only friends with me because my mother told you to be. To keep an eye on me like one of her spies. Well guess what, I don't need you or anybody. I'm fine by myself.' He pushed past me harshly and I fell onto the ground. Scrambling to my feet I yelled after him. 'That's not true and you know it Ben!' He ignored me and stamped over to his hut for the night. Sighing, I crouched down and collected up the rocks, putting them back where we had collected them from.

The sky grew dark and glittered with stars as I made my way to my own cabin. On the way, I collided with a cloaked figure. Moonlight shone on the bearded face of Luke Skywalker, my mentor. 'Master Skywalker?' I was a little taken aback, he never came out this late. He nodded at me. 'Apologies for banging into you sir, I was just heading to bed.' He smiled warmly. 'That's okay Padawan, I will see you in the morning. Have you seen Ben recently?' I gestured towards his hut. 'He went in a while ago. Why? Is everything okay?' Luke looked nervous but nodded, maintaining his smile. 'Of course, how is he doing?' My mouth went dry for a second. 'He's… he's fine.' I shrugged it off. Luke eyed me suspiciously. 'Have a good rest. We have much to learn tomorrow.' I nodded hastily. 'Of course, goodnight sir.' I took off hurriedly, nibbling my lip again. I felt it split and blood washed into my mouth. I stopped for a second, contemplating turning back and telling Master Skywalker everything I knew. But I shook my head and continued on my way back to my cabin. Lifting the sheet door open, I slunk in and slid under my bed sheet. My head was rattled with thoughts of Ben and what he had said to me. I shut my eyes tight and tried to force the feelings to the back of my mind.

Smoke filled my lungs and I coughed myself awake. I scrabbled out of bed, snatching up my lightsaber and pushed myself out into the open air. Bodies of my friends and fellow apprentices were strewn across the floor. Vomit flew out of my mouth at the sight and the smell. Recovering, I noticed Ben's hut destroyed. 'No.' I whispered, turning and seeing the entire temple up in flames. 'Ben, no!' I screamed, running at full speed toward the academy. I coughed violently, my eyes watering as smoke surrounded me. Running up the steps of the temple two by two, I skidded across the crumbling stone. 'Ben! Ben!' I yelled out for him, searching every corner. Flames licked the walls, consuming all that Luke had worked so hard to build. I fought tears back, ripping a piece of tapestry off the wall and used it to cover my nose and mouth. My feet pummelled the ground as I entered the main hall. A dark cloaked figure stood, slashing at Jedi relics with his lightsaber. 'Ben stop!' I screamed with all my might, my throat feeling like it was going to split open. He turned and locked eyes with me, raising his weapon and pointing it at me. 'You. You told him didn't you? You told him!' Eyes wide, Ben ran at me. I ran toward him, skidding under the burning plasma rod just at the last second. Grimacing, he switched around, wielding his weapon. 'Ben I didn't. I didn't, I swear.' I struggled to my feet. 'I would never do that to you, you're my best friend. Please, I don't want to fight to you.' I could see him trembling as he held his lightsaber high. As the light of the fire flickered across his face, I could see the tears that stained his cheeks. For a second, his eyes softened and I reached an arm out to him. I saw his arms jerk as he went to swing for my hand. I retracted back and yanked my own lightsaber out, filling the room with a green light. Ben ran at me, screaming in anger as our rods collided causing green plasma to spit across the room. Blocking each of his blows, I was determined not to hurt him even though I could feel myself starting to tire. Outstretching his arm, I felt the force clamp around my body. 'You're a traitor and a liar.' Ben bawled as he circled around me. 'I would never lie to you.' I shrieked, my sweat and tears mixing. I heard him raise his weapon and felt burning plasma slice across my back. The pain was excruciating and I screeched out, the force weakening around me. I slumped to the floor and felt blood seeping out of me. I heard Ben's footsteps grow faint and I was left alone in the temple, surrounded by ever increasing flames.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

 ** _Supremacy_** **, 34ABY**

Weeks or so had passed since my last meeting with Kylo Ren. Still a prisoner, I had since been moved to Snoke's main star destroyer Supremacy. My cell was similar if somewhat bigger and had a window which allowed myself and Pibble to look out at the billions of stars across the galaxy. This was an activity Pibble seemed to enjoy more than myself. It was difficult to place the time of day when floating through the universe, meaning that it seemed to drag even more than usual. The only thing that appeared to indicate any essence of time was when food arrived and even then it wasn't an event I anticipated highly. I was given two meals a day, one early in the morning and the other late in the evening, the majority of which would go straight into Pibble's mouth instead of my own.

I was sleeping against the wall with my legs outstretched when a loud voice shook me awake. 'Wake up, food is here.' I opened an eye and saw a low ranking trooper shoving bowls under the electric screens of other cells. I subtly moved my gaze over to Phasma, who was stood by the control box altering the waves of electricity to allow her subordinate to post the bowls underneath without injury. Smirking to myself, I gave an overdramatic stretch and yawn. 'And I was just enjoying my lie in!' I exclaimed, clasping my hands together and placing them on my stomach. I saw Phasma twitch in annoyance. Ramping it up, I called over to the trooper. 'Hey, what's on the menu today? Something good I hope since I'm wasting away!' He nervously moved over to my cell and slid a bowl of what looked like grey gloop in front of me. 'Ah, the usual space slop. I think I'm good.' I slid over and kicked the bowl back under. The trooper looked to Phasma who pushed herself off of the wall and strode over. 'Take the food prisoner.' I shrugged nonchalantly. 'Make me.' I saw her move forward to threaten me before composing herself. 'Fine. We'll leave it just out here and you can go without for a few days. Then we'll see how you feel about acting like a child.' As she went back to the main circuit board, she flicked a switch which made the screen whole again before leaving. Pibble's stomach growled next to me and he groaned. I sighed reaching out to pet him. 'Sorry bud, I kinda got carried away huh?' His large eyes wavered as his stomach moaned again. 'Come on Pibble, don't look at me like that.' Slowly, he waddled sadly over to the window and sat on the ledge, staring out into black sky. 'Way to make me feel bad.' I grumbled, shuffling back over to the wall and pressing my back against it. I closed my eyes again and tried to go back to sleep. I was beginning to drift off when I sensed darkness fill the room. 'I didn't realise we still had you here.' My stomach churned at the sound of the voice. 'Yeah, I'm still here. Like a bad smell.' I replied, keeping my eyes closed. I was trying to maintain my cool but I knew that he could sense my fear. A moment passed before I opened my eyes and sat up properly. I was met with Kylo's face, the rest of the cells left in the dark once more. 'Come to beat the crap out of me again?' I asked casually, holding his gaze as he maintained a stoic expression. 'No actually. I heard Captain Phasma complaining about a prisoner causing her grief. Only one person came to mind.' I grinned a little. 'Nice of you to think of me.' Kylo's face remained unchanged as I rested my head on the wall again. 'You've lost weight.' He stated and I nodded slightly. 'Only so much you can get out of the "food" I'm being fed.' I air quoted with my fingers sarcastically before dropping my arms down to my sides. He was silent for a moment before moving over to the circuit board and turning off the lower terminals of the electric screen. My eyes followed him across the room as he kicked the bowl under with a large booted foot. 'Eat.' He commanded. Pibble jumped to his feet and ran over to gloop, gobbling it up. I stayed put, allowing him to eat what he needed. 'That was meant to be for you.' Kylo shot me a glare and I shrugged in response. 'I've survived this long, what's a few more days without food.' His eyes moved back to Pibble. 'Where did you find him?' I was almost taken aback by his sudden question. His voice was calm and normal, just like when I knew him as Ben. 'I traded some wares for an assortment eggs on my travels. I was going to sell them on as Arkanian dragon eggs to make money. Then Pibble happened to hatch out of one of them and he's been with me ever since.' I watched him slurping food into his mouth. 'I've been told he's a porg but I have no idea where they come from.' My eyes moved up and saw Kylo tentatively watching Pibble eat. 'It makes travelling a little less lonely sometimes.' He scoffed. 'I'd rather be alone.' My heart fell a little as his demeanor adjusted. Getting to my feet, I walked over and stood in front of him. His dark eyes locked properly with my own for the first time in years. 'I know you would.' I responded. I could see all his features properly, including a large fresh wound across the left hand side of his face. The skin around the outside was burnt and infected whilst the gash itself was gradually leaking blood down his cheek. 'That looks painful.' I raised my hand to touch it, stopping just before the screen. 'It's nothing.' He snarled, stepping back into the dark. An idea sprung into my head and I trod a step closer to the barrier. 'If you brought me my bag, I could clean it properly for you. I did it to myself when…' I trailed off, swallowing hard. The memories of searing pain across my back filled my head. 'You're lying. You always lie.' I could hear a level of uncertainty in his tone and decided to utilise it to my advantage. 'I just want to help you. You can ignore me if you so wish.' Acting casual, I turned on my heel and went to look out the window. I heard him shuffle awkwardly before leaving the room and let out a long held sigh of relief.

I stared out of the window for a long time, looking at the many unknown planets that surrounded us. After a while, I heard footsteps descend into the room and began to tense up. Ignoring his presence, I continued to watch the worlds pass by. The subtle crackling of the electric shield keeping me in stopped and the room became fully silent for the first time. His footsteps echoed against the metal flooring, growing menacingly closer. Abruptly, a large weight slammed into my back and I flinched. As I turned my head I saw my bag lying to my side and Kylo stood just outside the opening to my cell. The screen that had held me captive was turned off. I reached over to Pibble and scooped him up into my inner jacket pocket whilst maintaining eye contact with Kylo. 'Come and sit.' I motioned for him to enter the cell which he reluctantly did and silently placed himself down in front of me, cross-legged. Keeping an eye on him with my peripheral vision, I dug through my bag and found my wrap of tools. With a flourish I rolled the material out, revealing the hand-crafted metal utensils. Kylo furrowed his brow and scowled at me. 'Where did you get these?' I shrugged in response to his question, looking in my bag for my homemade healing solution. 'I made them out of machine parts; they're just some bits from ships and droids y'know.' 'So you're a scavenger and a tinkerer.' I bounced my shoulders again, pulling the bottle out. 'If that's what you want to call it. Now, hold still.' My fingers ran over my tools until I found my small scissors. I carefully pulled them out and leaned in to his face. As I did so, he grabbed my arm forcefully. 'No funny business, or I will kill you.' I held my ground, staring reassuringly back at him. 'No funny business, or you will kill me.' I responded calmly, causing him to loosen his grip and drop his hand down to his lap. I tentatively snipped at the infected skin surrounding the cut, using my other hand to mop up the ever increasing blood flow dripping down his cheek. Once the infection had been removed, I reached over and picked up the bottle. 'What is that?' Kylo defensively asked, his eyes narrowing again. 'It's just a solution. It'll clot the blood and stop the bleeding.' I opened the cap and let him sniff the scentless liquid. 'Trust me.' He glowered in response as I leaned closer to his face. 'I don't trust anybody.' 'Yes I know, because you're such a tortured soul.' I muttered under my breath. 'What was that?' 'Nothing. Stay still, this is going to sting.' I gently applied the liquid to his wound, waiting for him to yowl out in pain. But nothing came from him. Kylo remained expressionless, staring at the wall ahead of him with nothing but a blank look in his eyes. I wiped up the final strains of blood before leaning back from him. 'Do you want me to sew it up?' He gave a small shake of his head before standing. 'There's a machine upstairs that can do it. It'll be quicker than you.' A rather backhanded response but I took it nonetheless. I put my things back in my bag and handed it over to him. 'See you around.' I went and sat in my usual corner, legs splayed out and spine resting against the wall. Kylo stood for a moment holding my bag, mulling over what to say. He ended up just giving me a small nod before leaving, turning on the electrical terminal and bringing the other cells back into the light on his way out.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

 **28ABY**

My back glistened with blood and flames advanced ever closer towards me as I lay in the centre of the temple. Summoning strength I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees, trying not to concede to the agony that ran through my entire body. Time was running short and I needed to find a way to escape. 'Come on.' I instructed myself through gritted teeth, forcing myself up to my feet. I let out a small howl of discomfort before trying to move towards one of the stone arch windows. As I collapsed to the ground, I let out another cry of anguish before resorting to dragging myself over. Pulling my weary body up onto the ledge, I let myself topple out into the cool night.

Landing face first on a soft bed of grass was well met and I lifted my head up to take in fresh oxygen. My lungs felt as though they were about to explode as I drew more and more clean air into my lungs. Only now did the real pain begin to take over. I felt tears sting my cheeks as I sobbed into the sand, my back throbbing and burning. I lay there for what seemed like an age, crying for my fellow force-sensitives, Master Skywalker and Ben. My eyes searched the skies, hoping that somehow somebody would find me lying on the ground. However, deep down I knew that eventually I would have to find a way off of the planet by myself. Eventually I composed myself and once again willed myself upright despite the suffering it caused. Slowly, I walked a few steps distracting myself from the pain by trying to think of a plan. It wasn't until I rounded the back of the burning temple that I saw the small cargo ships that brought supplies to the planet. My eyes lit up and I found myself almost running towards them, breathing harshly out of my mouth. As I clambered inside the one that seemed the least damaged, I flicked the switches and it whirred to life. Relief filled me and I stared at the many buttons in front of me. I had no clue how to fly a ship, let alone with a gaping hole in my back that was making me delirious from blood loss. I leaned back in the driving chair and rubbed my temple, trying to focus. All of a sudden, I snapped my fingers and reached into one of the compartments on the side of the main circuit board. I pulled out a book of co-ordinates, opening it on a random page. I ran my finger down the page and stopped at the first planet I saw. 'Takodana, J-15.' Mumbling it to myself, I punched the co-ordinates in and grabbed the steering wheel. The ship slowly rose up, gurgling a little from the fire damage. As it rose higher and higher, I took one last look at the jedi academy, slowly crumbling away. Angered, I jammed the compressor and felt the ship jerk forward into hyperspace. Glittering lights of stars whizzed by and I felt my head start to swim. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the back of the chair was coated in blood and I felt physically sick. 'Come on.' I willed the ship onward, trying to focus on my breathing. It jerked some more, but I continued to press on.

Finally, the ship darted out of hyperspace but didn't stop. It tumbled towards the planet, flashing red signals to me. 'No, no, no!' I wailed, pressing buttons and pulling levers. I yanked on the wheel to no avail. Falling through the atmosphere, I could see the ground getting ever closer. 'Please stop.' I screamed frustrated, slamming my hands down onto the board. More red lights and sirens began to go off. Irritated, I pulled out my lightsaber and slammed the metal casing against everything I could, damaging it in the process. As I tried to switch it on, the green plasma flickered faintly but failed to remain steady. I threw it aggressively at the glass front of the ship and I buried my head in my hands. The blaring sirens, the flashing lights and the prospect of crashing filled my head and I let out an excruciating scream. I felt the force growing within me and stretched my arms out, steadying the ship. I willed it forward, the image of the burning temple and Ben's tear stained face filling my mind. I guided the ship across a large lake, towards what looked like some kind of tower. I dutifully landed on the ground safely, breathless. Ahead of me, beings of the galaxy stood staring in awe at me. At the front was a small orange humanoid woman with huge goggles over her eyes. Gasping for air, I reached my arm out towards her before collapsing to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

 ** _Supremacy_** **, 34ABY**

I lay, arms and legs outstretched on my back and stared at the ceiling. Flashing lights caught my attention, and I sat up to look out the window. Many small ships were materialising and heading towards us. My interest peaked, I slid over and watched them coming aboard one after the other. The power suddenly went out in the entire room and I was plunged into darkness. 'I have a preposition for you.' I jumped, startled by the deep voice behind me. 'If you could not sneak up on me that would be appreciated.' Standing up, I turned around and saw Kylo stood by the barrier again, dimly lit from the stars shining outside. The cut trailing down his cheek had been filled with a kind of metal and his eyes were surrounded by dark, bruised circles. He held some shadowy clothes in his hands and I eyed him suspiciously. 'What are you proposing?' I asked. Kneeling down, he slid the clothes across the floor where they hit my dirty brown boots. 'Just put them on.' 'But why-' 'Just do it.' Kylo advanced a little, exerting his presence. I held my hands up innocently and turned to face away from him. I peeled my jacket off and pulled my shirt off over my head. The reflection of his face was visible in the window, eyes wide and following the scarring that covered my back. Our eyes locked and he looked at the floor quickly. I coughed awkwardly and continued to get changed. The long, black cloak like dress strangely suited me as I stared at myself in the window. A black metal band pulled my waist in at the middle and long black gloves covered my hands. I turned to face him and he stared at me momentarily before gesturing slightly. 'There's a pocket inside for your… thing.' He looked at Pibble who was sleeping in the corner of the cell. I leaned down and picked the snoozing porg up, slotting him in. Kylo beckoned me towards him and I tentatively stepped forwards. 'What the hell are you doing?' I whispered. He placed a gloved finger to his lips and produced my broken lightsaber from under his cloak and slid it under the barrier. I cocked my head confused but took it from him nonetheless. He quietly moved over to the circuit board. I pressed the button on my weapon and green light filled the room, flickering still. 'What am I supposed to do with his?' I murmured. I couldn't see him but heard him whisper. 'Pretend to break the screen.' Confused, I began to swing my lightsaber against the electric current. When the plasma made contact, small sparks flew at me which I expertly dodged. Suddenly there was a burst of power and the screen fractured, producing a gap large enough for me to squeeze through. I darted out of my cell, the green light from my weapon highlighting Kylo whose arm was outstretched using the force to break the barrier. 'You couldn't let me own the moment could you?' I joked. He didn't laugh, instead reaching around the back of my head and pulling a hood up to cover my face. 'Stay low and follow me.'

He led me through the many corridors of the ship, passing by various storm-troopers and workers. I felt almost invisible, moving swiftly behind Kylo. The slits in the cloak caused a light breeze to graze my legs and my old brown boots were visible. 'The shoes might be a giveaway.' I hissed over his shoulder. 'Just keep walking, we're almost there.' Eventually we made it to a quiet hallway with a large door at the end of it. It slowly slid open and unveiled a large room. I walked in slowly, taking my surroundings in. A large panoramic window looked out into the galaxy with a bed posed just in front of it. A crafting desk and chair sat in the corner as well as other furnishings. Kylo locked the door with a panel on the wall as I saw my bag resting neatly beside the bed. 'You are not to leave this room. Or I will make it my personal duty to remove your head from your shoulders.' He stood with his arms folded indignantly. 'You know, I'm getting used to you threatening to murder me. It's starting to not be so scary.' I countered and he rolled his eyes. I looked around the room again. 'I'm assuming this is your room?' 'I rarely use it. You can stay here until…' 'Until?' He shook his head. 'Until I decide how best to get rid of you. What happened down there, it'll look like you escaped by yourself and Phasma can get back to focussing on her work rather than how to deal with you.' He slammed his fist on the panel and started to leave. I hesitated, unsure of what to say. 'Thank you.' I finally said and he paused. 'I didn't do it for you.' The door slowly slid shut and he vanished.

I spent days in there by myself with nothing to do. I could kill a few hours playing hide and seek with Pibble but eventually hiding under the bed and in the sliding closet became too predictable. I had sat and re-sewn the clothes Kylo had given me, turning the dress into a pair of light trousers with slits in the sides and maintaining the bodice but tightening the fit a little. Having my possessions back was great as it did mean I could listen to some of my favourite music from back home on Takodana and Pibble could nap in his favourite spot in my bag. I lounged with my boots up on the crafting desk enjoying the little things in my life, when I heard stomping and shouting outside the door. The outer-rim flashed from red to green and slid open as Kylo entered, throwing his helmet onto the bed fiercely. A small fraction of it came off. He continued to not acknowledge me at all. 'Well hello to you too Ren.' I finally stated. As I did so, he threw the small piece of metal at me. I ducked as it zoomed past, inches from my head, and grimaced. 'That was unnecessary.' Since he continued to ignore my presence, I went back to listening to my music, humming along. 'What is that irritating noise?' Kylo hissed, looking over to where I was sat. 'Okay now you're just being an ass on purpose. It's music. You know what music is.' He got up and strode over, swiping my legs off the table. 'Watch your tone.' He pointed a finger in my face which I proceeded to grab and pull down. 'Don't point at me.' I saw his eyes move over to where my recording device lay on the desk. 'Did you build that?' I rubbed my face with my hands and then reached over, grabbing the device and placing it in his hand. 'You really do ask a lot of questions. Yes I did; it records sound and then you can play it back.' Kylo turned it in his hands, listening carefully to the music. 'I used to record the music back home when the live bands would play, then I could listen to it whenever I wanted to.' Sitting on the edge of the desk, Kylo continued to move device around his hand whilst I spoke. 'Maz always said that is was a silly idea since I could hear the music every evening anyway. But she was wrong. On the nights when I felt the loneliest, I could listen to the songs and it'd remind me that I wasn't alone and that I had a home.' 'Takodana.' He murmured and I looked up. His face was pained and I furrowed my brow. 'Yeah, that's right, where you found me. Why do you-' Kylo placed the device back down on the desk and got up, moving away from me. My stomach began to churn with worry. 'What happened to Takodana? What did you do to it?' Kylo's posture remained bent as he looked at the floor before composing himself and turning to face me again. 'Nothing happened. I found the girl I was looking for and you by accident. That was all.' I could tell he was lying but didn't bother to press him. 'Okay.' I responded simply and turned back to the table. I turned my music up louder, jigging my knee and tapping my feet in time with the beats to try and calm down. I heard off-beat tapping behind me and saw Kylo tapping one foot out of time with the music whilst staring out of the window. 'Would you like to dance?' I asked, getting up and extending a hand. 'I don't do that.' He shook his head and backed away from me slightly. 'Of course you do, everybody does. Look.' I gently swayed my hips to the instruments, smiling. Kylo raised an eyebrow at me and folded his arms tightly across his chest. 'You look ridiculous.' 'So? It's about having fun! I know you want to, I can see you tapping your foot.' I edged towards him slowly, cautiously reaching out and taking one of his gloved hands. He reluctantly allowed me to and stood overly still as I tried to move him about. 'This is stupid.' He tried to pull his hand back but I kept a hold of it. 'Who cares? We're the only two here, I don't think anybody is going to find out.' I held his hand tight and felt him loosen a little. He continued to tap his foot and gently led me under his arm and into a spin. As I came round to meet him again, I saw the tiniest smile flicker across his face. 'Tess I-' He started to speak but was interrupted by the ship jerking forward and flying at light-speed. I lost my footing and tripped into him briefly. His hands instinctively grabbed my waist to steady me and I looked up at his scarred face, taking in every detail. We jerked again, this time stopping. The moment between us ended due to excessive banging on the door. Shaking himself out of the trance, Kylo shoved me away and grabbed my bag, throwing it to me. 'Get under the bed now.' Muddled, I snatched up my music device and turned it off as I slid under the bed. I heard the door slide open and footsteps enter the room. 'Supreme Leader Snoke wishes to see you.' General Hux's voice filled the room and I began to tremble with fear. 'It's funny, I could've sworn I heard a girl's voice in here.' I saw his boots pace past the side of the bed as he opened the closet doors and peered in. 'Strange how that little friend of yours just magically vanished without a trace isn't it?' His boots moved back towards where Kylo was stood and I held my breath. 'She wasn't my friend.' He growled, squaring up to Hux. 'You've been distracted Ren, and I'm not the only one noticing it. We have eyes on the Resistance; we're going to find them and kill them and as much as I'd like for you to mess it up and be slaughtered by Snoke, he has big plans for you. Come on.' Hux walked out and Kylo followed, slipping his mask over his face. The door shut and the outer-rim turned red, leaving me on my own. I crawled out from underneath the bed, shaking.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

 **26ABY**

'Wielding a lightsaber is a dangerous task. It is a powerful weapon when used correctly but will slice your arm off when used wrongly.' Master Skywalker walked up the line of students. I stood nervously at the end, trying to blend in with everybody else. Being the new kid was always hard, but especially so when I didn't feel like I had the kind of gifts that Master Skywalker spoke about. I had been sent here by the Chaako City Orphanage in Chaaktil, though it seemed to me that they just wanted rid of me after all the years I'd spent there. Master Skywalker insisted that I was a force-sensitive but I'd never noticed it before. 'I want you to use your lightsabers to duel with one another. One of you will take the role of offence and the other defence. Off you go.' As everyone paired off I found myself alone in the middle of the room. I sighed, clutching my weapon in my hands nervously. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed another student by himself in the corner, expertly swinging and spinning his lightsaber. Intrigued, I walked over to him. 'Hey, can we partner up?' I asked shyly. 'I work by myself.' He responded, continuing to swing his weapon around without even turning to look at me. Unimpressed, I turned my lightsaber on and dove in front of him, blocking his swing. I saw the harsh features of his face and his dark eyes recoil in surprise. Momentarily shocked, he proceeded to push down, trying to get me on my knees. I gritted my teeth and pushed up before swiftly rolling out of the way. Plasma burnt into the stone floor as he swiped down. 'Looks to me like you need more practice with a partner.' I coaxed him. He smirked slightly and advanced on me, taking multiple slashes at my body. I darted backwards, and tried to block his attempts. 'Looks to me that you need a new defence strategy.' He flicked his wrist upward and plasma grazed my shoulder. I gritted my teeth as my shirt sizzled. I slashed forward causing green and blue sparks to spit outward. I pushed him backward, blocking each of his attacks. 'Not bad for a girl I must say.' He remarked, before dodging and swinging at a low horizontal level. I jumped and frowned. 'Cheap shot.' As I said it, I turned and ran. I could hear him in hot pursuit behind me. Scanning the room, I saw a large tapestry hanging, displaying a woven depiction of the legendary Jedi master Yoda. Bolting towards it, I leapt up and grabbed onto a golden piece of rope that hung from the side. Pulling it down, I wrapped the rope around a nearby column, causing me to land right behind my rival. I skidded backwards, using my hand to steady me before running towards him. He switched around and we both swung our lightsabers into each other's twice. The force behind his second stroke caused me to fall to one knee. Mustering all my might I stabbed upwards, inches from his throat. I assumed I now had the advantage until I realised glowing blue plasma was also poised at the side of my collarbone. I could feel the energy singeing the small hairs on my neck and the noise echoed in my ears. We stared at one another, neither backing down from what had been a spectacular fight. 'I think we'll call it a draw.' Master Skywalker's voice filled my head and I was suddenly aware that the entire class was watching us. 'Both of you yield.' We continued to stare at one another, unsure as to whether the fight was really over. 'Yield, now.' Master Skywalker commanded and both rods slowly fell to our sides, switching off. Luke sighed heavily, rubbing his brow and glaring in our direction. 'Everyone take a short break whilst I hang this tapestry back up.' Whispers and murmurs filled the room from the other students and I could feel their eyes bore into me. A hand suddenly appeared in my field of vision as my opponent leaned down to help me to my feet. I delicately took it, getting up and catching my breath. 'You're not bad.' He smiled a little. 'I'm Ben Solo.' Ben began to shake my hand that he was already holding. 'Tessala of Chaaktil.' I answered whilst tightening the hand shake up somewhat. As we began to walk out of the main hall together Ben became more intrigued in me. 'Chaaktil you said? Isn't that a planet?' I nodded, running up the steps two by two. 'It is. It's not overly interesting though; mostly sand and then some more sand.' I thought for a second. 'Solo as in Han Solo? As in Leia Organa is your mother?' I saw Ben's face fall the moment I mentioned his parents and nodded knowingly. 'By the look you're giving I'm assuming you don't have the best relationship?' He didn't answer me and quickened his pace to walk ahead. 'Wait up!' I cried, chasing after him.

Ben sped ahead of me, almost running. I saw him round a corner and flee up a flight of stairs to the roof of the temple. Surveying my surroundings, a stone arched window caught my eye. I peered out of it and looked up, noticing a variety of bricks sticking out at odd angles. 'Climbing it is then.' Huffing, I heaved my body up, jumping from spoke to spoke until I reached the roof. As I got there, I saw a silhouette sitting on the edge. I walked over quietly before taking a seat next to him. Ben's face looked pained as he stared out across the green stony landscape, a burning red sun framing his face. 'They don't care about me.' Ben finally spoke, breaking a long and awkward silence. 'I'm sure that isn't true.' I responded, placing a hand on his leg. He shrugged me off and continued to look outward. 'Then why did they send me here by myself? Why did they cut me out?' I opened my mouth to answer but stopped myself. I didn't actually know how to respond considering I'd known this man for about twenty minutes. 'At least you have parents.' I finally said, picking up a loose bit of stone off the wall and throwing it towards the horizon. Ben flinched at my words and action. 'We could swap lives?' I nudged him gently on the shoulder, making an effort to lighten the mood. The tiniest smile broke across his face and he nudged me back without saying anything. The sun began to set beneath a towering hill and I swung my legs off the side of the temple. 'I'm sorry for bringing up your parents, I didn't realise it was such a sore topic.' I felt bad for him. It seemed as though he was struggling with some personal demons and wasn't sure how to overcome them. I noticed him ball his fists, squeeze his fingers and then release them, the skin burning red. 'I'm presuming you don't hang out with any of the other students here?' He shook his head, side-eyeing me. 'I don't have friends.' His aggressive yet solemn mutter hit me hard and I shuffled slightly nearer to him. 'Hey,' finally, his eyes moved up to properly meet mine. 'You do now Ben.'


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

 ** _Supremacy_** **, 34ABY**

Poking out from under the bed, I slid out and ran over to the panel on the door. I jabbed at the buttons on it, desperate to find out what was going on. After a while of no success I threw myself on the bed and stared at the ceiling, frustrated. Pibble poked his head out from the bag, blinking his eyes tiredly. A part of me wished I had the ability to sleep through a light speed jump just as he could. Sighing, I sat up and crawled over to the panoramic window. I could see a cruiser and a few smaller ships flying ahead of us. My mouth parted ever so slightly as I suddenly realised that it was the Resistance. Head swimming, I looked at the locked door ahead of me. There was no physical way out. 'I want to know what Snoke is planning.' Perplexed, I sat cross-legged on the bed and drummed my fingers on my leg. Pibble let out a gentle squawk and I saw him playing with my broken lightsaber. I snapped my fingers; whilst there was no physical way to see what Snoke was doing, I could try using the force. 'You're a genius Pibble!' I grinned. He looked up at me and blinked one eye at time, cocking his head. 'Well, maybe not a genius, but you definitely helped!' It had been years since I'd try to use the force. I was never exceedingly good at focussing with it, and had long since denied my powers and shut them out after what had happened at the temple. Nonetheless, I closed my eyes and sat on the bed; projecting thoughts of balance and calmness. I could hear the conversation between Snoke and Ren but it was crackled and unintelligible. Focussing harder, I felt beads of sweat form on my brow as I tried to make out what was being said. The speech morphed in and out before four words from a voice I knew all too well rung through my ears repeatedly loud and clear. 'I killed Han Solo.'

My eyes flashed open and Kylo stood in front of me, glaring. 'I told you not to leave this room.' The sound of explosions echoed outside as the ship took fire at the cruiser. Sliding from the bed, despite feeling incredibly weak, I advanced towards him. 'No. You don't get to be angry about this Ren. Tell me that what I heard is not true.' I stared him down, fury flooding through me. 'Tell me!' 'I killed him.' My mouth went dry as the words tumbled from his lips in such an offhand manner. Chest heaving, I progressively got closer to him. Our eyes remained locked together and I felt rage bubble in my blood. 'You disgust me.' I finally hissed, pushing his chest hard. He stumbled back a little, taken aback that I'd actually touched him in an aggressive manner. 'So let me guess,' I swung round and stabbed a finger towards the cruiser that was under fire. 'Your mother is in there and Snoke wants you to end her life too?' Kylo didn't respond, just looking at me instead. I saw his lip tremble a little but ignored it. 'How could you? How could you even…' I stopped myself, shaking my head and raising my hands up. Reaching down, I yanked my bag onto my back, shutting Pibble safely inside. Shoulder barging past him, I stomped over to the door which slid open. 'You know what, you're right. You aren't Ben anymore; because the Ben Solo I know would never do this.' Kylo turned to face me defensively, and I saw a glint of anger in his eyes at me trying to leave. 'Go on then. Do it. Use the force on me; kill me like you constantly say you will.' His gloved hand balled into a fist and started to shake. Drawing a long breath in through his teeth, he loosed his fingers and let his hand hang limply at his side. 'Coward.' I spat, turning on my heel and leaving the room.

I manoeuvred cautiously through the ship, keeping my head hidden with my hood. For the most part, it was quiet as everyone was working hard to take down the Resistance cruiser. I silently moved into a dark corner and tried to get my bearings. All I needed was a ship, then I could get home to Takodana. The vibrating sound of heavy boots pummelling the ground caused me to cover my mouth and slide further into the shadows. Kylo stormed past, yelling orders at anyone he saw. 'My ship better be ready to fly.' He bellowed at one of the troopers who eagerly followed behind him. 'Of course, it's down on the flight deck ready to leave the hangar sir.' Silently, I got to my feet and tailed him. Sticking close to the walls and corners I breathed lightly, focussing on the task at hand and not the wrath I felt towards him. He rounded a bend and I waited for a few seconds before continuing around. Just as I did a metal fist collided with my jaw, knocking me to the ground. 'Well if it isn't our escaped prisoner. What a joy to find you again.' Phasma's mocking tone rang in my ears as I rubbed the side of my mouth. She stood over me, tall and imposing. Through her legs, I saw Kylo vanish down some stairs and sighed. 'Grab her.' A blazing white trooper slammed cuffs around my hands and forced me up to my feet. Phasma cupped my chin, turning it up to look at her helmet. 'Oh I'm going to enjoy this.' She hissed with pleasure, moving her hand to my shoulder and guiding me back the way I came.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

 **27ABY**

Perusing the book in my hands, I found myself flipping through the pages and only paying attention to the pictures rather than the text. I let out a loud yawn and slowly pressed my fingers in my closed eyes, willing myself to stay awake. A heavy sigh escaped my lungs as I leaned back in my chair. 'You look thoroughly enthused.' Ben's voice echoed throughout the room and was met with an abundance of shushes from other students. 'I'm too tired to focus on T'enna's zoology journals today.' I flipped the book shut and slid it across the desk as Ben took a seat next to me. 'Master Skywalker has given me an errand if you want to accompany me?' He whispered so that others couldn't hear. 'Absolutely. Let's go.' We both rose and left the library, our footsteps resounding against the stone flooring.

The warm sun beat down on my arms as we strode out towards the cargo ships that sat at the back of the academy, consignments being unloaded and transported inside by various droids. 'One of the shipments didn't come in this morning. Master Skywalker thinks that it may've crash landed nearby.' Unhinging his electrobinoculars from his belt, Ben looked out across the hills. 'I see smoke rising from that direction, that's probably a good place to start.' Following his gaze, I could see a very faint mark of grey in the distance rising upward. 'Sounds like a plan.'

Trudging up and down the ever undulating landscape, I wiped sweat from my brow. 'Water?' Ben passed me his waterskin, which I took tentatively from his hands. 'Thanks.' I murmured, relief washing over me as the cool liquid slipped down my throat. 'Shall we play a game to pass the time?' Wiping water droplets from my mouth, I screwed the cap on tight and handed it back to Ben. 'Fine, I'll give you the first letter of the thing I'm thinking of and you have to guess.' An imperceptible smirk crawled up the side of Ben's cheek and he nodded. 'Okay.' Processing thoughts through my head, I pictured a landspeeder zooming across a wide open desert. 'It begins with L.' Stepping in time with one another, Ben stayed silent for a few seconds before quizzically saying 'A landspeeder?' Nodding I began to think of the Ewok's on Endor that I had read about in books. 'This one begins with E.' Ben paused for a moment. 'Endor?' I shook my head triumphantly. 'Ewok then?' 'How did you know that?' He shrugged in response. 'I guess I'm just too good at this game!' Teasing me, he walked a few paces ahead. I couldn't stand him being so smug. 'This one begins with-' 'Coruscant?' I gave an infuriated growl and noticed his hand ever so slightly outstretched by his side. 'It's not exactly a game if you just read my mind.' He turned to look at me devilishly. 'Isn't it?' Catching up, I pushed him gently with my side. 'Get out of my head idiot.' As the words left my mouth, a huge plume of smoke caught my eye just over the rise of the hill ahead of us. 'Can't be far now, let's hurry.' Ben remarked, quickening his pace.

Standing at the top of the hill, Ben's white cotton shirt billowed in the breeze. He pointed down to crashed cargo ship. 'Let's go take a look, we might be able to find some clues as to why it failed to land.' Taking quick, small steps we edged down the steep slope to meet the wreck ahead of us. The stench of burning metal filled my nostrils and I coughed. 'What the hell happened?' Ben peered into the cockpit. 'There's no driver.' Leaning to look, I noticed a trail of red liquid glistening across the grass. 'Ben, the blood.' He switched around, peering at the ground. I walked to the rear of the ship and saw large tears across the back. The metal had caved inward, curling round and piercing some of the canisters held within. Something had pulled it down out of the sky. Stomach churning, I yelled over to Ben. 'Whatever did this caused some serious damage, I don't-' I was cut off by an ear piercing squawk. The large shadow of a huge bird soared over the wreck. Scarlet in colour with ten metre long wings, the bird screamed out again before circling around and landing atop the crashed ship. 'Tess get back!' Ben ran towards me, lightsaber drawn. I fumbled with my own, finally turning it on just as the huge bird lunged towards me. Stabbing forward, I burnt its black beak making it move back slightly. I leapt out of its reach just as Ben bounded up the ship and sliced down on the bird's neck. Feathers flew and it let out a harrowing cry of pain, splaying out its wings. I took the opportunity and jumped up on the ship's rear, balancing careful. Wielding my weapon, I slashed downward, taking out some of the flight feathers. Unable to take to the sky, the bird turned on me and grabbed my left arm in its powerful bill. Teeth sunk into my skin, firing off my nerve endings, causing me to scream out. Swinging at the bird's face with my saber to no avail I felt the creature begin to shake me. Suddenly, the bird's legs gave out and it tumbled down dropping me with it. My body flailed and rolled limply across the ground. Ben stood with gritted teeth as he held the bird down with the force, manipulating its talons. His hands began to tremble as the bird fought back, attempting to move towards me. Helplessly lying on the ground, all I could do was watch as Ben struggled to keep the beast pinned down. Mustering strength, I pulled myself to my feet and lit up my saber. I could feel rage and fear seething through every inch of my body. Pummelling my feet into the ground, I stormed towards the screeching raptor and swung my blade across its ankles, narrowly missing the snapping beak trying to grab me. As it toppled onto its side crushing the cargo ship, Ben sprinted over and butchered its head clean off. My knees buckled and I landed hard on the ground, panting. 'You okay?' He gestured to the bite wound on my arm. I gave it a quick glance over, the pain beginning to settle in as my adrenaline levels dropped. 'It'll be fine I'm sure. What is a bonegnawer doing on this planet?' Ben didn't answer, instead looking over to the hilltop where a figure stood with his arms crossed. 'Uh oh.' I murmured as we both began to walk over.

Master Skywalker held an unimpressed expression on his face as we approached. 'Master, it would appear a bonegnawer pulled the cargo ship out of the sky. We successfully eliminated it.' Ben bowed his head slightly. 'No Ben. You disobeyed my orders. I asked you to come alone and to find the cargo ship, not snoop around it and risk your life. Not only that, but you endangered the life of another student who is now severely injured.' Flushing red, I covered my bitten arm with my hand. Ben balled his hands into fists and his lip began to shake. 'Your foolish greed could've gotten yourself and Tessala killed.' Ben turned his head to the ground as Master Skywalker turned to me. 'It was my idea Master to join him, Ben insisted I stay behind but I wanted to come.' Raising an eyebrow, Luke gently took my arm and inspected the bite. 'You are a terrible liar Padawan. Now get back to the temple and have the infirmary clean up this wound. I need to have a talk with my young apprentice here.' Gingerly I began to walk away, glancing over my shoulder to see Master Skywalker's silhouette imposing in front of Ben's.

The droid nurse carefully finished stitching my wound up, each movement of her mechanical wrist perfectly calculated. 'Now my dear, I recommend washing yourself and getting some clean clothes before I bandage this up. The washroom is just through that door.' I adhered to her recommendations and entered the room. Slowly removing my clothes, I stepped into the shower and allowed hot water to run over my bloodstained body. Something felt so soothing about just standing still and calmly breathing with the sound of running water echoing. I eyed the sewn up bite on my arm and thought of Ben, how hard he had fought to keep us both alive. Washing my hair, I hopped out and dried myself before putting on clean clothes. Back in the infirmary, the nurse wrapped a bandage around my arm to protect it before discharging me. I immediately ran across the temple grounds, searching high and low for my friend. 'Tessala! Hey wait!' A girl from one of my classes grabbed my arm lightly. 'Is it true you killed a bonegnawer?' Her blue eyes were alight with excitement and a few other students hung back, whispering among themselves whilst throwing glances in my direction. 'It wasn't me, Ben's the one who struck the killing blow. Have you seen him?' Panic rose through my voice and I desperately tried to keep myself grounded and calm. 'Oh yeah, he went out that way a while ago. Seemed angry as per usual.' She pointed towards the door just to the right of me. 'We were gonna go into the main hall and play some games. You can come with us if you like?' Her fiery red locks bounced as she gave me an eager nod. For a fleeting second I was inclined to join them as this was the first time anyone other than Ben had offered me some kind of friendship. 'Maybe another time, sorry. I just need to make sure he's okay.' I reluctantly declined and continued out of the door and into the courtyard.

The cool evening air whistled through my hair as I stepped out into the stone yard. Alone, I listened carefully and could hear growls of anguish in the distance. Following them, I soon came across Ben in the training garden. Violently swinging his lightsaber he smashed barrel after barrel after barrel, his dark black hair frizzed and stressed. Upon hearing my footsteps he let his weapon hang weakly by his side, chest heaving. 'Why are you here?' He grunted, looking up at me. Hot tears stained his cheeks and his face was flushed red. 'What's wrong?' I took a step closer to him and he flinched. 'Master Skywalker doesn't think I'm taking my apprentice duties seriously.' Taken aback, I ran a hand through my hair and reached to touch his arm. 'But you are! You saved my life Ben. If it wasn't for you using the force on that giant bird, I would've been eaten.' Raising his lightsaber to force distance between us, he pointed the end to the bandage on my arm. 'But I also caused you to be injured. I'm a danger to you Tessala. I don't think we should be friends anymore.' I motioned to speak but he simply turned his back on me. 'Leave me alone from now on.'


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

 ** _Supremacy_** **, 34ABY**

'Where are the Resistance heading?' Phasma had asked this question at least fifty times already. 'I told you. I'm not with the Resistance. I'm a tinkerer from Takodana who got caught up in the fight.' My eyes were bloodshot and I could feel my body growing weak from the torture. Phasma sighed and walked around the chair I was restrained into. 'When will you learn rebel fighter? Stun her.' An electric metal probe was stabbed into my side again and I howled out in pain. A burning sensation stung throughout my entire body and I gritted my teeth; I was attempting to withstand it but failing miserably. 'I can go all day scum. The sooner you tell, the sooner you die and all this pain stops.' I felt the probe retract and I panted uncontrollably. My body throbbed, feeling drained and exhausted. 'I'm telling you, I know nothing.' Throwing my head back onto the metal seat, I mentally prepared myself as another probe stabbed into my arm this time. Phasma ran her fingers across the material on my legs, examining it. 'Who got you these clothes? Is there a Resistance sympathiser on this ship?' Gulping in oxygen as the electricity was withdrawn from my skin, I shook my head violently. 'I stole it.' She walked towards the door, turning briefly to address the other troopers in the room. 'I'm taking a break. Triple the damage and leave them on until she tells us where that cruiser is going.' Warm tears leaked out of my eyes as she left the room. Three probes jabbed into me and I felt the electricity frying into my bones. I let out a blood curdling scream, causing some of the storm troopers to flinch and back away. I screamed and screamed, finding it was the only way to get some relief from the agonising pain my body was enduring. More tears splashed out of my eyes and I jammed them shut, clenching my fists so hard it felt like my thumbs could break under the pressure. I was screaming so loudly that I barely registered the sliding sound that filled my ears and the unmistakable noise of a lightsaber switching on. 'What the hell is going on here?' My eyes opened to a slit and I saw Kylo yelling at the troopers, his eyes ablaze. 'Phasma's orders sir!' They exclaimed, raising their hands into the air. He swung his saber uncontrollably around the room, killing all of the troopers. Running to my side, he tried to remove the probes himself with gloved hands. Yanking at it caused me even more pain and I screeched at an increasing volume. Frantically, Kylo raised the burning red plasma and sliced it down through the main control board. The electric pulses stopped and the probes fell limp; the restraints holding me down flicking open. I could barely stay awake as he slid one arm under my legs and the other around my back. Breathing heavily, it felt like he was running in slow motion as I felt my vision slowly turning to black.

Coming around, warm sheets surrounded me. My body gradually twitched to life again and I sat up steadily. Kylo sat on the end of the bed, his hand outstretched. One of his gloves lay on the sheets and he maintained a steely expression on his face. Rubbing my face with a hand, I tried to remember what had happened previously but could muster nothing from memory post our argument. 'Ren, what are you doing?' I asked inaudibly. It was clearly just loud enough to hear as his face turned to look at me head on, tuning out from whatever he was doing. The metal that had previously adorned the cut on his cheek was now gone, the scarring fully healed. 'How long have I been out for?' I tried to stand get to my feet, but he rushed over and lay me back down. 'A few hours. Stay lying, you won't be able to walk.' Narrowing my eyes at him, I shrugged his hands away. 'Don't touch me. I haven't forgotten what you did. I need to leave, I need to go home.' Moving to the other side of the bed, I uneasily got up. 'Where is Pibble?' Scanning the floor for my bag, I saw it lying near the door. Wobbling somewhat, I made my way over to it and tried to lift it onto my back to no avail. 'I couldn't kill Leia.' Placing a hand against the wall to steady myself, I looked over to Kylo. 'No?' 'No. Not that it mattered, the rest of my fleet took it upon themselves to blow up the command deck.' Sighing, I pushed myself upright with help from the wall. 'Well, at least you didn't pull the trigger eh?' Running a hand through his hair he stood up and walked towards me before stopping a few yards away. 'You can't leave.' I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow. 'I think you'll find I can. You brought this on yourself. You complain about being alone but all you do is push anyone who actually cares about you away.' Turning my back on him, I headed to the door with my bag in my hand. 'Don't go. Please.' The word 'please' made me stop in my tracks. Looking over my shoulder, I saw one wet tear run down his cheek. He gently extended his hand and I felt myself being dragged over to him. As I bumped into his chest, Kylo moved his hands around my back and embraced my body against his. It was as though a weight had been lifted from my shoulders as he buried his face into the top of my head. The man had most likely not had a hug since he was a child and neither had I. My fingers dug into his back, holding onto him tight. He gently parted from me, pulling my chin up to his carefully. 'You don't have to-' 'Just shut up.' He breathed, placing his lips against mine softly. I had never known him to be so tender in his entire life. His kisses were soft and controlled, and I felt myself melt in his arms. He spun us around slowly, moving me backwards toward the bed. Wedging his knee between my legs, he lay me down on my back, continuing to kiss me delicately on the neck. His hands began to manoeuvre around my clothing, undressing me. My breath consistently got caught in my throat becoming fractured every time his lips grazed my skin. Yanking his shirt off from over his head, I saw the burn marks that adorned his torso from past battles. He pulled his trousers down before lacing his fingers with my own, using the other hand to hold himself upright. Leaning over me, he smoothly began to thrust his hips against mine. A small moan escaped my lips and he clutched at my hand. Kylo bent his head down and rested his forehead against my own, our noses almost touching. Closing my eyes, I allowed him to take my innocence away without protest.

I awoke with my head resting neatly on his broad chest. I momentarily sat up, looking out of the window. The cruiser was still being fired at, its support ships now just fragments of metal floating through the galaxy. My eyes fell upon the man beside me, sleeping soundly. For the first time in a long time, I saw Ben lying there. His face was expressionless yet so calm and relaxed. I cherished the moment, knowing that as soon as he woke up I'd be with Kylo again. Reaching out, my fingers gently traced his jawline, sighing heavily. What we'd done was about to complicate everything so much more and I still couldn't quite believe it had happened. Nestling back down alongside him, I wrapped an arm softly around his waist and buried my face into his shoulder. Dozing back to sleep, we both were alerted awake at a loud knock on the door. Panic filled my face and he sat up quickly. 'Get between my legs.' He pushed my shoulders. 'Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you?' I mocked him and he frowned. 'Not now Tess. Just do it.' Rolling my eyes, I lay between his legs under the black sheets, resting my head on his covered stomach. 'Enter.' He demanded and I halted my breathing. 'Sir, there's an escape pod approaching, we think it came from the Millennium Falcon.' Dismissing his subordinate, I heard the door close. Before I could react, Kylo leapt out of bed and started to get dressed. Crawling out from under the sheets, I tucked them around me to maintain some dignity. Mustering up some courage I finally spoke. 'Are we gonna talk about what happened between us?' Sitting on the end of the bed, he yanked on his boots with ease. 'What's to talk about?' Taken aback, I slumped a little. 'Well, I didn't want it to complicate whatever happens next.' Kylo scoffed, pulling his gloves on and walking towards the door. 'Nothing is going to happen next. What transpired between us meant nothing.' Leaving the room with ease and locking the door behind him, I felt my entire body sag under the weight of his words. I was foolish to think that sharing such an intimate moment with him would've changed anything. Upset and angry at myself, I threw the sheets off of my naked body and grabbed my clothes that lay strewn on the floor. It was time to go home.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

 **27ABY**

It was a dark night at the temple as I sat in my hut finishing up what I had been working so hard on. I hadn't spoken to Ben for almost a month but I knew that this would fix it. Adding a final flourish of fruit, I gently picked up the plate of flatcakes and hastily carried them outside. Stealthily sneaking, I stuck to the shadows and made my way over to Ben's shelter. A single burning candle lit up the inside as I stopped just outside the entrance. A sheet like material covered the hole but I could just see Ben sat inside. He was speaking to someone so I leaned in a little closer to listen. 'You are wasting your potential here Solo. I could offer you so much more than Skywalker does as a master. I could teach you the ways of the dark side, the ways of the force. You would be one of the strongest leaders within the first order.' Ben looked conflicted, furrowing his brow. 'My mother would never agree to it Supreme Leader. And, I have friends here-' A wicked laugh filled the room and I felt my blood run cold. 'Friends? You don't have any friends. That one girl is just a distraction, diverting you from your potential. You could finish what your grandfather started, you could be the next Vader.' Swallowing hard, I felt my hands begin to tremble. Letting out the tiniest breath, I wrapped my knuckles on the stone wall. 'Anybody home?' I asked, disguising the concern in my voice. There was quiet whispering for a moment before Ben pulled the sheet back. 'What do you want?' His irritated growl made me jump a little before I presented the flatcakes to him. 'I just wanted to say happy birthday. I baked these for you as a gift.' He took them from me and a little smile partially flashed across his face. 'Thank you.' I nodded and turned to leave, awkwardly stepping on the damp grass. 'Wait, come in and stay a while. I can't eat these all on my own.' The invitation caused my breath to catch in my throat. I slowly span round and gave him a gratuitous nod before entering.

His hut was just as small as mine but somehow seemed less homely. His bed spread lay on the floor and a single desk next to it adorned with a candle, his lightsaber, a holoprojector, a calligraphy set and other trinkets. Ben saw me looking at the projector and threw a cloth over it hastily. 'Sit down then.' I followed his command and planted myself on the floor. He sat opposite me, handing me a flatcake. I watched him take a bite and a flash of joy filled his eyes at the fluffy texture. 'These are good Tess, thanks for remembering my birthday. I'd almost forgotten myself to be honest.' I batted a hand at him lightly. 'It was nothing. Have you heard from your mum today?' He chewed for a moment before answering. 'She sent me a projection this morning.' I nodded but didn't know what to say. We sat in silence, quietly eating our cakes. I looked out of the small window that framed the starlit night sky. 'I don't think I belong here.' I finally said, watching the stars glitter like billions of poorly circuited bulbs. 'I can't manipulate the force like you can. It doesn't call to me in anyway; I could never be a jedi knight.' Ben's long black hair fell over his eyes partially as he raised his head to look at me. His face illuminated by candlelight, he slid over to my side and followed my gaze. 'You don't have to be anything. Follow your own destiny, that's what I'm going to do.' His breath grazed my skin and I felt the hairs on my neck rise. 'Does Master Skywalker know this?' 'What he doesn't know won't hurt him.' I felt Ben lean back a little, pressing his back to the stone wall. 'You could do great things for the galaxy Ben Solo, but I will always be nobody.' Side-eyeing him, I saw him run a hand through his hair. 'I've missed your company.' His words rung in my ears as I leant back next to him. 'I've missed your company too.' I replied, resting my head on his shoulder lightly.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Digging through my bag I tried to find anything that could potentially override the panel that kept me encased in the room. Pibble leapt out, disgruntled at being disturbed. 'Help me out buddy, I need something to get us out of here.' Pibble stared at me before screaming and I sighed. 'Or just yell, that works too.' Tossing my bag to the floor, I began to rifle through Ben's drawers. I finally came across a black blaster and snatched it up, turning off the safety latch. Out of the corner of my eye I could see small transport ships exploding against the black sky as I lined up my shot. Pressing the trigger, plasma collided with the panel causing an explosion of sparks. The outer rim of the door began to flash and it opened, revealing my escape route. Holding the blaster down to my side, I hitched my bag onto my back including Pibble and made a break for it.

The ship seemed oddly quiet as I snuck around twists and turns, trying to manoeuvre my way to the escape pods. 'Where is everybody?' I murmured to myself, pointing my blaster ahead as I rounded a corner. The barrel pointed at a wall, not an enemy in sight. I heard pained yelling and crept towards the noise source, my heart thumping. I came out onto a balcony which looked over one of the TIE fighter hangar bays which was painted with a sea of white storm trooper suits. Phasma's shining silver frame dwarfed two kneeling people who I did not recognise. Light on my feet, I crept closer and slid behind some crates, peering over the top. Executioner troopers raised their laser axes, drawing the sizzling plasma exceedingly close to the prisoner's necks. Slamming my eyes shut, I awaited the unmistakable smell of burning flesh. Instead, all noise stopped and the ship jolted. Flicking my eyelids open, bright white light consumed my vision and I could see nor hear nothing. Confused and scared, I yelled out to no avail until a loud metallic sound echoed around me, shaking me to my core. My body flew back and collided with another crate causing me to sink down to the ground slowly. Gradually, my vision returned and I was met with fire and falling debris. Struggling to my feet I started to run back the way I came, pushing against the flow of people trying to escape. The sounds of blaring alarms and shooting blasters filled my ears and I shoulder barged through the masses until I came to an abandoned command terminal. A hologram of the ship glittered in the centre of the room, split in half. Gasping, I tenderly reached out and traced the line that cut the ship in two. 'There's no way out of this one.' I murmured to myself, the reality of my mortality hitting me. Stepping back I found myself resting against one of the navigation computers. Slowly sliding to the ground, I felt hollow inside and out. Reaching into my bag I felt Pibble snuffle against my hand, bringing warm tears to my eyes. 'I think this is it for us buddy.' I tickled the feathers on the back of his neck causing him to let out a delighted mew. 'You have no idea what's happening do you?' I laughed a little at his naivety, a part of me wishing I had the ability to be so unwitting. 'I know that we need to leave.' My head whipped around and I saw Kylo standing in the doorway, an arm outstretched. 'I thought I meant nothing to you?' I spat at him, unamused by his presence. He swallowed before leaning his arm a little closer. 'I can get you home. You don't have to die here. I implore you to take my offer whilst I'm still feeling generous.' Narrowing my eyes at him, I heaved myself to my feet and swung my bag up onto my shoulders again. 'Fine.'

He led me down to another hangar, his command shuttle waiting. My stomach churned and I could feel something wasn't right. I could see no other ship present for myself and Pibble to escape on. 'Ren, where is my ship?' I hissed under my breath. He remained stoic, frogmarching me towards general Hux who stood by the ramp leading into his vessel. 'Supreme Leader, the drop ships have departed. We should leave for Crait now if we are to catch up.' Kylo nodded, continuing up the ramp. I stopped at the base, anger rising within me. 'Crait? No, you said we were going to Takodana. You said you were taking me home.' His dark figure froze and he turned on his heel to look at me. 'Get on the ship.' I gritted my teeth and planted my feet into the ground. 'Not until you tell me how I'm getting home.' 'Your home is gone. I destroyed it. I destroyed that ridiculous castle, every piece of it is just rubble on the ground now. Let it go. It's gone.' His words were laced with venom and hit me hard. Eyes widening and heart pounding, I felt my entire body sag in disbelief. 'Supreme Leader, this ship is going to-' Kylo lifted a hand in Hux's face and walked towards me menacingly. I trembled as he grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eye. 'Get on the ship.' Weak and afraid, I allowed him to pull me on board by the scruff of my neck.

The shuttle glided smoothly through space and I sat by myself glowering in the corner. Two troopers stood either side of me, blasters ready in their hands. Resting my head on my knees, I processed the news that my home was no longer. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I thought of Maz suffering in the wreckage and blinked hard to draw them back inside. The creaking of leather caught my attention and I slowly looked up to be met with the harsh features adorning Kylo's face. He crouched in front of me, extending a bottle. I sniffed the liquid inside gingerly. 'It's just water,' His voice was deep but calm. 'Trust me.' The flashback to our conversation when I'd cleaned his wound filled me with anger. I'd been so idiotic to put my faith in him previously. I swiped at the bottle aggressively, causing it to clatter to the ground and spill everywhere. The troopers next to me thrust the barrels of their guns to either side of my throat. Staring hostilely at Kylo he signalled for the troopers to stand down before getting up and walking away. 'Supreme Leader, we're entering Crait's atmosphere.' The voices from the command deck echoed and I pressed my head against my knees again.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

'Shoot that piece of junk out of the sky!' Ren's booming orders filled the room and I finally got to my feet. The fighting had been going on for a short while and showed no signs of stopping any time soon. The two troopers followed me closely as I walked up to the command deck, stopping a few metres back and peering out of the main window. Scattered red speeder lines patterned the salt covered floor and TIE fighters zoomed off into the distance. I silently observed the battle, my feelings swaying neither way. All I could focus on was Takodana and Maz. I stayed in my daydream, I was only pulled out of it by Kylo. 'Stop!' He yelled and I was pulled back to reality. The speeders were gone and alone stood a figure in black. My breath caught in my throat as I processed who I was seeing. 'Master Skywalker.' I murmured to myself, taken aback by his sudden appearance. He looked exactly as I remembered him, facing up to the ship as though he knew who stood within it. Kylo began to shake, balling his fist up just as he used to as a child. 'I want every gun we have to fire on that man.' Hux and I simultaneously looked at Kylo but neither of us dared to speak. The officers froze, also looking at him. 'Do it.' He commanded, eyes locked on Luke like a predator to its prey. I heard the ATAT's groan as they got into position before red lasers began to fire non-stop at the spot where Luke stood. Shot after shot burst into the ground, causing red mineral to soar high into the sky like an explosion. I nibbled my lip nervously, shifting my eyes from Hux to Kylo. 'More.' He ordered, his voice unhinging slightly and his trembling intensifying. 'More!' I had never seen him so deranged in all the years I'd known him and swallowed anxiously. Hux finally stepped forward. 'That's enough.' He hissed but Kylo's face merely twitched in response. 'That's enough!' Hux yelled and the firing ceased, a cloud of red dust slowly wafting upward outside. Kylo collapsed, exhausted into his chair. Turning on his heel, Hux glowered. 'Do you think you got him? Now, if we're ready to get moving we can finish this.' Pulse lowering for a mere second, I folded my arms tightly across my chest. 'Sir.' One of the commanders said, Kylo getting to his feet instinctively. Looking past their heads, I saw Luke's figure emerge completely unscathed. He stepped forward, flicking his shoulder nonchalantly and staring Kylo right in the eye. 'Bring me down to him. Keep the door covered and don't advance until I say.' 'Supreme Leader, don't get distracted. Our goal-' Slamming his arm out, Kylo force pushed Hux into the side of the ship. I fought back a smirk as Hux let out an anguished cry. 'Right away sir.' As the ship lowered, Kylo walked passed me. He stopped for a mere second and I side eyed him, before staring ahead again. Standing for a moment longer, he eventually continued to walk and departed the ship as we touched the ground.

Moving further up the command deck, I extended a hand to Hux who still lay on the floor. 'Come on General.' I gave a wicked grin and he took my hand, still scowling at me. Yanking him to his feet, he dusted himself down. 'Aren't you supposed to be a prisoner?' I shrugged. 'Supposed to be are the key words there.' I responded, folding my arms again and looking out onto the mineral wasteland. Kylo stomped toward Luke, stopping a few metres away. Sliding my tongue across the back of my teeth, I couldn't help feeling like something wasn't quite right. I turned to Hux, concern on my face. 'Something's wrong. Why didn't those shots get him? How can he still look so young after all this time? Hux-' My eyes met his and he gave me a disapproving glare. 'Shut up girl. And it's General Hux to you.' I bit my tongue and went back to watching as Kylo dropped his cape and lit up his saber. Luke followed, a blue light illuminating from his weapon. 'Wait, blue? His saber was always green. It was never-' I felt Hux's palm connect with my cheek as he slapped me hard. 'I said shut up.' Rubbing my skin, I felt tears sting my eyes. 'Sorry General.' I finally mumbled. Kylo ran at Luke, who ducked neatly under his swipe and dodged his swing. Switching sides, Kylo ran at him again, swiping sideways as though to cut the Jedi in two. Bending backwards, the red plasma just missed Luke's face and he span to his feet, taking a defensive stance again. Brow wrinkled, I began chewing my lip again, trying to work out what was happening. Whatever Luke was saying to Kylo was filling him with rage. Eventually, he ran full throttle at Luke, merely moving straight through his body. Red marks adorned the ground as he skidded to a halt and it hit me. 'It's a distraction.' Whispering the words to myself it made all the more sense. 'It's a distraction!' I yelled out, the troopers grabbing me and pulling me back as I tried to hurl myself at the command dashboard. 'Will you stop being so disorderly!' Hux shouted, raising the back of his hand at me again. I winced, but the slap never came. Opening my eyes, his face was contorted in disbelief staring out of the main window. I followed his eye line and saw Kylo's saber piercing through Luke as though he were a hologram. Removing it, Luke gradually faded away and Kylo visibly shrieked out in rage. 'He was never here. The red marks on the ground, he didn't make any. Luke was never here.' The words tumbled from my lips and my breath quickened. I felt the barrels of the trooper's blasters digging into my rips and tasted blood in my mouth from where I'd split my lip with my teeth. Shaking himself back into character, Hux turned back to me and swiped his hand across my face. I coughed as my jaw jarred and spat blood onto the ship floor. 'Prick.' I growled and he rolled his eyes at me. 'So dignified.'


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Hux organised his team into position before disembarking the ship. I was marched out last, now cuffed at gunpoint. It had been months since I'd felt fresh air and the coolness hit me. My skin rose into goose bumps and I was almost relieved at the sensation. There was something reassuring about my body still working correctly. I saw Kylo leading a group of his own troopers into the rebel base. I was eventually allowed inside and out of the cold. 'You two with me, she can't do much with her hands bound.' Hux raised an eyebrow menacingly. He was revelling in my vulnerability. Ignoring him, I retired myself to a nearby room, quietly enjoying my own company. I slumped on the floor and stretched my shackled hands up to my mouth, tenderly touching my lip. A drop of blood splashed onto the floor and I sighed. Shivering, I tucked my knees up to my chin and surveyed the room. It was relatively empty excusing a few barren shelves. Perhaps a storage room of some sort? I shrugged it off, it wasn't exactly important. I stared straight ahead and saw an old metallic droid casing. My face gawked right back but I didn't recognise the girl. My cheek was bright red and slightly bruised, my lip was cracked and gradually dripping blood down my chin not to mention the huge bags under my eyes from the emotional and physical exhaustion I was suffering from. I slammed my head back into a metal post and let out a frustrated cry. Quiet tears slipped from my eyes and I finally felt as though my spirit had been well and truly broken. I hadn't asked for any of this to happen.

The cuffs around my wrists flashed green and dropped to the floor. I didn't even have to look to know who it was. 'What do you want?' I attempted to steady my voice but to no avail. He walked a few paces towards me before stopping. A stream of light caught my appearance and I heard him intake a breath. 'Your face.' I shrunk away, back into the darkness. 'It's nothing.' Refusing to look at him, I pressed my eyes shut and turned my head in the opposite direction. 'Just leave me alone please.' I could hear that he hadn't moved. Infuriated, I switched round and started to get to my feet. 'I said leave me alone Ren!' Furious, I only then noticed the outstretched hand and what was in it. A small, damaged holoprojector with co-ordinates already inputted. Hands trembling, I took it from him and pressed the main button. It took a moment, fuzzing in and out before an unmistakeable face appeared. 'Who the hell is this?' I slammed my hand over my mouth, the tears falling out of my eyes increasing. 'Maz? Maz it's me!' My voice shook and I gently placed the projector on one of the shelves to stop it from quaking. The image grew larger and she filled the space between the shelves, adjusting her goggles. 'Kid? You're alive! And you're on… Crait? How did you-' I held up a hand. 'It's a long story, I met-' I paused considering for a moment. 'I met an old friend.' Maz nodded, eyeing my suspiciously. 'You were always a terrible liar. I'm glad you're safe. The castle was destroyed.' My face fell slightly. 'I know. I heard. Where are you? I can come and find you.' Hope burned in my eyes but slowly faded as Maz shook her head. 'Now is not a good time. There's a lot happening where I am, it wouldn't be safe for you here. Stay with your 'friend', I'm sure they can handle you just as well as I did.' The holoprojector flickered, as though running out of power. 'No, no, Maz!' I reached out for her and my hand met hers for a brief second. 'Be good kid, we'll meet soon.' The projector cut out and I grabbed it, stabbing at the buttons. 'Work you piece of junk, work!' I let out an infuriated scream and threw it aggressively at the wall. The metal shattered and I fell to my knees pitifully. The hairs on my arms stood on end and my fingers felt numb from the cold. Sniffling, I clenched my fists so hard that the bones felt like they could snap. Fabric glided against my skin as Kylo fastened his cape to my shoulders. He gently guided me to my feet and cupped my jaw, inspecting my face. 'Who did this?' The concern in his eyes tugged at my heart and I exhaled. 'Who do you think?' Gritting his teeth, he went to leave but I gripped onto his hand tight. 'Wait.' He paused, and I took the chance to run into his chest. Wrapping my arms around him, I held him as tight as I could muster. His arms hung limply at his sides for a while before he finally embraced me back. 'I'm sorry I couldn't take you home Tess.' I heard him say and I felt my emotions well up inside me. 'If you want to go to her I can send you in an escape pod from one of the star destroyers? I…' He hesitated for a moment, as if he didn't want to say what he was thinking. 'I will understand if you want to leave.' Gripping him tighter, I shook my head into his clothes before pulling away. I looked in his bloodshot eyes, our noses almost touching. 'I lost you once Ben, never again.' For the first time since we'd been brought back together, he didn't react to me calling him Ben. He simply pushed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes, exhaling deeply. His warm breath blew onto my cheeks lightly. Eventually, I pulled away and dropped my arms from around him, stepping back a little. Silence held us for a good while, the sounds of troopers ransacking the base in the background. 'It never meant nothing. You, you never meant nothing.' Raising his head slowly, I nodded stiffly in response. 'I know.' The words came out as a fractured whisper, barely audible. 'You don't have to do this. We could go somewhere, anywhere. We could escape all of this.' I was hopeful and he could see that. Considering me for a split second, he sluggishly shook his head. 'I can't. I'm the Supreme Leader, I have to lead to First Order. I'm all they have now.' I took his hands in mine tenderly. 'You don't have to do anything.' His face looked conflict stricken before he squeezed my fingers lightly. 'Captain Phasma died on Supremacy. There is a spot open for someone to command my troopers.' I let out a small laugh, relieved to hear that one of my biggest adversaries was gone. 'This isn't my war.' He cocked his head at my comeback, dropping my hand hold and gesturing to the blaster on my belt. 'Yet here you are, a part of it.' I went to respond but couldn't muster an answer. Raising his eyebrows, he turned, leaving me alone and I couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to ensue.


End file.
